


Five Ways Casey Novak Never Left New York

by vicki



Category: In Plain Sight, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5 Things, AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki/pseuds/vicki





	Five Ways Casey Novak Never Left New York

1\. _It's easier to leave than to be left behind_

Olivia finds Casey sitting on the court house steps. It's started to snow softly, but Casey doesn't seem to notice. She doesn't even look up when Olivia comes to a stop next to her.

"I hear it didn't go well in there," Olivia says, carefully lowering herself next to Casey.

Casey's answering laugh is hollow. "And isn't that the understatement of the century," she said, sighing deeply.

Olivia rests one hand on Casey's shoulder. "Better luck next time, huh?"

Casey glances across at Olivia and there are tears threatening to fall. Slowly, she shakes her head.

"I can't do this anymore, Olivia." Her voice is barely above a whisper and Olivia isn't sure she heard her correctly. "I can't keep seeing these creeps get away with abusing these women and these children because I'm not good enough."

"You _are_ good enough," Olivia replies. "Casey, it's not your fault these pervs get acquitted. All it takes is one sympathetic juror. You know that."

"It's still my fault that I can't convince that one juror," Casey says. She shakes her head slowly. "I'm finished, Olivia. I can't keep doing this."

"Casey," pleads Olivia.

Casey merely shrugs off Olivia's hand and turns to look at her for a moment. Olivia just looks back quizzically, not saying anything.

Leaning forward, she brushes a ghost of a kiss across Olivia's lips. Casey smiles sadly and pushes herself up off the steps, noticing for the first time the snow that was slowly accumulating around them.

"Goodbye, Olivia."

Olivia sits on the steps of the court house, snow falling around her, and watches Casey leave.

  
2\. _Leaving was never my proud_

The irony is not lost on her. She tries to laugh at it, but it's hard. Who would have thought that a second ADA assigned to the special victims unit would end up in witness protection?

It was pure bad luck; a case of being the wrong person in the wrong place at the wrong time and nothing to do with her job.

And in choosing that particular route for a jog on that particular morning, Casey Novak had ended up being the only (living) witness to an assassination performed by one of the most wanted Mafia hit men in history.

She can't help but wonder if it was the same for Alex Cabot, with her world turned upside down in the blink of an eye. Casey can't help but feel bitter that at least Alex got to tell Olivia and Elliot; Casey has had no contact with anyone either not FBI or in the Witness Security Program.

The pilot's announcement that they're coming in to land shakes her from her thoughts, and she glances out of the window. They've been flying for five hours now and no one has told her where they're taking her yet. She doesn't even know if this is her final destination.

The little plane shakes as it lands and Casey automatically tightens her grasp on the armrest. One of the marshals looks across and smiles sympathetically.

He is the first off the plane when the door opens and Casey is quick to follow him, desperate to get away from the suffocating environment.

She steps carefully down the stairs and pauses at the bottom and shades her eyes with her hand, squinting in the sun.

"Ms Novak?" A tall blonde slams a nearby car door and strides across to meet Casey, her hand extended. "I'm Mary Shannon, of the US Marshals. Welcome to Albuquerque, New Mexico and your new life."

  
3\. _Mercurial future, forget the past_

Despite Casey's protests, they throw her a leaving party.

"After all," remarks Elliot, "It's not everyday you get into Georgetown."

They're absurdly proud of her. They teased her when she first broke the news that she was resigning and going back to school; wasn't a Juris Doctor enough of an education for her? But they had all promised (or threatened) to attend her graduation and throw her another party when she finished (although after this one, Casey was wondering how she could escape that.)

She keeps telling herself that it's not goodbye. She loves New York and once she's finished her doctorate, she hopes that she'll be able to come back. And even if she doesn't, then she can always visit, although it's not going to be the same ever again.

There's been a drink in her hand all night and she's starting to feel the effect of them all. Olivia comes up to her, smiling and wraps an arm around her waist. "I've got you, Counselor," she declares, before laughing. "That's the last time I get to call you that."

Casey beams up at her. "Detective, you can call me anything you like," she purrs.

Olivia just laughs again. "You are such a lightweight," she says, removing the glass from Casey's hand. She is suddenly serious. "I'm going to miss you."

"It's not for forever," points out Casey.

"No, but three years is still a long time," Olivia replies. "You're _sure_ you need this doctorate?"

"Need? Not at all. But I _want_ it, Olivia," says Casey earnestly, her eyes wide as she looks up at Olivia.

"And what's wrong with the New York schools?" demands Olivia.

Casey laughs and Olivia follows her example. They've had this discussion before and Olivia knows that Georgetown had been Casey's first choice for her Juris Doctor, but it hadn't worked out for her then. Olivia just likes to tease.

The laughter fades away and Casey glances at Olivia, her breath catching in her throat.  
"Let's get out of here," she breathes.

Olivia smiles, her hand tracing down Casey's arm and catching her hand. She leads her out of the bar, unnoticed by all except Elliot, who merely smiles and nods.

Casey spends her last night in New York saying goodbye to Olivia.

  
4\. _Leaving New York never easy_

Casey marries Nicholas Kane knowing full well that he has political ambitions. She stands by him and campaigns for him as he runs for Attorney General of the state of New York barely six months after their wedding. She holds his hand as he gives his victory speech; her free hand resting on her still flat stomach.

But it's still a shock when she returns home from work one day five years later. Once the children were safely in bed, Nick sits her down in the living room and pours her an all too rare glass of wine. (Casey sometimes feels that she has spent the last five years either pregnant or nursing.)

"Honey, how do you feel about Washington D.C.?"

Nick has been offered the position of the United States Attorney General and they talk into the night, discussing the pros and cons. It's an unbelievable opportunity and there really is only one answer.

This is how Casey finds herself packed into an SVU seven months later, along with three children and an overexcited dog in the trunk. Nick has already moved down and is nominally in charge of setting up their new home, although Casey knows the bulk of the work will be waiting for her.  
They've only just emerged from the Holland Tunnel into New Jersey when her son, Nicholas Jr., insists that he has to go to the bathroom and no, he really can't wait.

Once that has been taken care of and she's managed to buckle them all back in the car again, she pauses before getting back in the car and looks back at New York City. It's been home for a long time and it's hard to imagine starting life in a new city.

Her moment is broken by an injured cry of, "Mommy, Ellie's _touching_ me!" and the wail of denial from her daughter.

Sighing, she slides back into the car. It was going to be a very long drive.

  
5\. _I saw the light fading out_

Casey knew it was cancer before the doctor even said it. She sat in his office, only half listening as he threw around words like neoadjuvant chemotherapy and talks of survival rates. He seems to be cautiously optimistic, but that optimism has faded when she returns six months later

She saw that movie, _The Bucket List_. This time the part portrayed by Morgan Freeman would be played by Casey Novak.

Propped up in an uncomfortable hospital bed, the IV in the back of her head itching terribly, Casey writes her own list, her writing scrawled.

She's always wanted to see Europe.

It takes her just a month to pack up her life and she books a flight to London.

It's raining in New York when she takes a cab to JFK, and she watches the water trickle down the window, obscuring the iconic skyline.

She checks in and is heading to join the line for security when she hears her name being called across the crowd.

Turning, she spots the distinctive figure of Olivia Benson dodging luggage trolleys and striding towards her. The detective's cheeks are flushed and she plunges her hands into her coat pockets as she stops in front of Casey.

"I thought I was going to miss you," Olivia says.

Casey swallows. "I thought we said goodbye last night," she replies, her voice hoarse. Talking hurts.

Olivia shrugs. "Well, yeah." They had thrown a party for her the previous night, although Casey had begged out early and cried herself to sleep in an anonymous hotel room. "But I wanted to see you. I guess I couldn't accept that last night could be the last time I saw you."

"Is it any easier to accept today?" whispers Casey.

Olivia half smiles. "No, not really."

Casey can't find the words; she's never been able to find the words and she pauses for just a moment before leaning forward to press her lips against Olivia's.

Olivia doesn't respond for a moment, but then she is kissing Casey back and strong hands are grasping at Casey's too slim waist, pulling her close. The rest of the world melts away and it is just the two of them.

Casey pulls away first and even though her heart is breaking and her body aching, she smiles.  
"Goodbye, Olivia," she whispers.

Tears are glistening in Olivia's eyes. "Goodbye, Casey."

Casey can feel Olivia's eyes follow her as she joins the security line. She doesn't look back.

Once she is seated on the plane, she pulls out her list and crosses off ' _Kiss Olivia Benson_.'


End file.
